


Our Lips Can Touch

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Strings Attached, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's just sex, you know.





	Our Lips Can Touch

Their lips meet again in another teeth clacking, lips bruising kiss that has Spinner tasting blood, but he doesn't care as his hands tug Jay's shirt from him, thankful that he's wearing a button down shirt so there's no need to break the kiss. His own shirt disappeared a few minutes ago, but he can't bring himself to care as Jay straddles him as he falls back onto the bed.

There are bites and scratches, moans and whimpers, hips and lips, teeth and tongue. It's all leading up to one thing as they rock against each other, fingers seeking, finding, preparing. It's fast and hot, exactly the way they want it. It cancels out all other thought.

Pain and pleasure mixing, entwining until Spinner can't tell the difference between them anymore. Their dance is almost complete, it all comes down to Jay and he's getting all the steps right and the timings perfect and then there's nothing but pure ecstasy as Spinner's senses overload and he's falling and floating at the same time, the experience so intense that he's afraid he's going to pass out for a minute, and Jay's right there beside him, feeling it all too.

They gradually come down from their highs and Jay speaks, voice hoarse and rough, “Always wondered what this would be like.”

Spinner doesn't quite understand the comment at first, mind hazy and fuzzy around the edges, but when he finally gets it, he rolls over to face Jay. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jay looked over at him, blue eyes amused. “You don't think I did this out of some kind of feelings for you, did you?”

Spinner blushes because that's exactly what he thought, the reason why he did this. He's angry that Jay doesn't feel anything about this except curiosity and satisfaction, angry at himself for feeling more than that. His voice comes out shakier than he means it too, but he doesn't care at the moment. “So this was a....a game for you?”

“No, not a game exactly. More of an experiment. Don't get your panties in a twist, Spin. It was just sex.” Jay settles back against the pillows and closes his eyes, clearly intending to go to sleep.

Spinner wants to be hurt, but to be honest, his feelings for Jay aren't all that deep, more of a superficial crush, and he did get some mind-blowing sex out of the deal, so he lets go of his momentary anger at being used, realizing that he used Jay too and settles down for a nap too.

Having sex with someone doesn't mean you love them after all, he mused, thoughts drifting back to the relationship with Paige. He almost laughed, but he was too sleepy and warm to muster up that mush energy.

Sex is just sex, no strings attached, with Jay it seemed. For him anyway.


End file.
